Shower assemblies are conventionally constituted by:
(a) a hose which may be in the form of a flexible tube protected by metal coils or in the form of a plastic hose optionally including braiding. In either case the hose is generally linear in shape and has a length lying in the range 1.25 meters (m) to 2 m. When not in use, the hose hangs down into a bath tub or other bathroom fitting where it is dirtied by contact with dirty water. Sometimes the hose can be hidden away into a chute (requiring a hole to be made), in which case it dirties a volume that is inaccessible for cleaning. The hole often leads to water seeping under the bath tub. Further, these drawbacks (difficulty of storage and problems with dirt) make it undesirable to install a longer hose, even though a longer hose would often be convenient when the shower head is in use. As a result of shower hoses not being really long enough, they are often damaged by the user pulling on them;
(b) a shower head fixed to one end of the hose; and
(c) shower head supports fixed to the wall or to the faucets, said supports being fixed or including a shower head swivel, and/or being adjustable in height along a slide.
In most cases such assemblies require holes to be drilled in a wall. They are expensive to buy and to install. Further, since such assemblies are unsuitable for fixing in numerous different places to facilitate showering, the user has to hold the shower head in the hand or else make do with the shower head being fixed to a single support.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above drawbacks.
The assembly is constituted by the various separate items assembled together.